


i think i can inspire you (too tempting to resist)

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smut, idk what else to tag man, they fuck in a football field so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "eyes up here, love." louis stops harry’s head from moving downward, not allowing him to see more. "if you want to know, you gotta work for it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what exactly do you propose we do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>louis bites the inside of his cheek and pecks harry’s lips thrice before saying. “easy: for every push up you make, you get to kiss a new place.”</em>
</p><p><em>harry’s eyes widen at that and- yeah, this is effective. this is </em> extremely <em> effective. </em></p><p>Or the one where Harry doesn't want to do push ups but Louis motivates him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i can inspire you (too tempting to resist)

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wrote this in about two hours and a half so sorry if it sucks!
> 
> got the idea when i was talking to my friend, Jennifer! :)
> 
> this is unbeta'd (of course) so sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> My inspiration (on the push up thingy): http://25.media.tumblr.com/cf350c454b7fb2e5fcb8c9dd70569f93/tumblr_mvnc5bwkuS1r1io7io1_250.gif

"just a few more left, ladies! come on, we have the big game next week! move it, move it!"

"yell at us  _one more time_  and i'll make sure your last name has a whole new meaning, Payne!"

"the coach is absent, nialler; therefore, it's my job to put you guys into shape and all that, since i'm the only one able to do the job correctly due to my expertise."

"you're only the captain, don't flatter yourself, you aren't that remarkable."

"you take that back!"

harry glares at them from his position, his damp-from-sweat hair covering his eyes, sweat covering his naked torso. "will you guys just shut up?"

both boys turn their heads towards him so quickly they probably got whiplash. "mind your own business!" 

after that they started bickering once more. harry sighs and just ignores them as he continues to do his work out. his arms are straining, the veins completely bulging as he pushes his body away from the ground and drops it then, but not so much as to completely fall. his broad frame may be strong enough but his limbs are too gangly and sometimes they don't exactly respond to his commands, so he just, again, for what must be the umpteenth time that evening, falls to the floor, his face smudged on the cold, bitter ground.

"c'mon, haz, get up, babe!" harry hears his boyfriend, louis, yell at him from the stands. he lifts his head up and is captivated by the boy in front of him, looking at him dazedly.

louis and harry met last year, when louis started as a freshman at their highschool. harry was a junior then, and already a "high school legend". harry, along with his two best friends liam and niall were highly admired in their school for leading the football team to the championships for the first time in almost twenty years. of course, they weren't the most popular ones in the school (that title, sadly, belonged to the idiotic hockey players and, perhaps, the too-hot-for-everyone-and-hard-to-get-to-know-yet-extremely-friendly-and-possibly-a-model-in-another-life zayn malik, who was just... interesting) but they were still up there. 

louis was never one for the limelight, he just sticks to art (he and mysterious-yet-gorgeous zayn were the best of pals and currently dominated everyone with their rad skills; zayn being more of a sketch artist while louis is more of an abstract painter) and additional languages (the boy dominates, apart from english obviously, spanish, french, and sign language). the first thing that attracted harry to louis (apart from his looks, of course) was, undeniably, his sassiness. he would never forget their first conversation; it was in late september and harry was just dying to talk to the freshman who caught his eye. he saw his opportunity during one of his practices.

"hey, beautiful!" he yelled, stopping from running a few laps, catching louis's attention. "would you be a doll and throw me a bottle of water?" 

louis smirked. "get it yourself, handsome! it's too far a walk for me." a wink and an actual hair flip later he walked away, his hips swinging in a way so naturally seductive that it had harry salivating.

after that, harry tried his very damn best in winning louis's heart because,  _damn, he was perfect_. he had gotten involved in absolutely everything louis was in. he sucked at soccer, he sucked at art, he sucked at gymnastics, he sucked at writing... basically, he sucked at a lot of things louis was good at, but what he always thought was the most important part of all of this is that he  _sucks,_ get it? he started sitting with him at lunch, walking him to every class, even driving him to his house after his football practice (and louis's clandestine soccer ones). it was december, just two days before winter break and harry didn't know what the heck he was supposed to do to get louis to give him a chance. he was considering actually getting on his knees and begging the blue-eyed beauty to go out with him until louis interrupted one of his rant about how football players are extremely attractive and interesting with a soft caress on his cheek and a tender, sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. "you don't need to tell me what i can clearly see, love."

and that's when it all started. now, here they are, a year and a half together, going as strong as ever. 

harry gives louis a wide, dimpled grin and pushes himself off the ground, starting to do some more push ups, his eyes never leaving louis. louis is quite noticeably much smaller than boys normally are at his age; he's no taller than 5'4 and a half, his hands are extremely tiny (it amazes harry how his hand seems almost twice as big as louis's), his body is curvaceous yet  _so freaking petite_  and it makes harry want to just throw him against the wall and completely  _devour_  him. 

and his attire isn't exactly helping his case. louis's currently wearing an extremely large sweater splattered with paint all over and extremely short shorts. louis is practically drowning in that sweater, and those shorts make his bum look  _oh so good_ , and harry wants to tear those shorts down, grip and knead his bum softly yet harshly, separate both cheeks and-

"that's half an hour more for you, styles!" liam yells at him while picking up what's left of his stuff. 

"what? why?" harry yells back, just noticing that there's nobody else there. did the practice already finish?

"you've not finished your two hundred push ups! stopped at one fifty to oogle at your boyfriend."

harry blushes and hears louis giggle from the stands at that accusation.

"well, i object-"

"shut up and just finish the work out, harry. we have a huge game tomorrow, and we need you in top shape." liam says, cutting him off. he then gestures at louis and says, "make sure he does fifty more!"

"aye aye, cap'n!" louis cheekily replies, marching down the two or three stands in his way before reaching over to harry.

liam casts a worried glance at both of them but shrugs, knowing that he can't do squat more.

after he leaves, louis gives harry a mischievous look, with wiggling eyebrows and all. "harry edward styles! you go and do fifty push ups now, maggot!" he orders, his voice uncharacteristically low for dramatic purposes.

harry huffs in exasperation at that and flips over, his back on the ground, looking up at the sky. "i'm tired, boo. let's just go home."

louis tutted at him and shakes his head. "nu-uh, no way." he falls silent for a moment while he thinks of something and suddenly gets an idea. harry knows he's got an idea, probably a horrendous one, but he can't help but coo at how utterly adorable louis looked at the moment, his smile wide and his eyes widened incredibly, the crinkles by his eyes prominent. 

"harry, turn around again! i've got an idea!"

"is it illegal?"

louis shrugs. "possibly, yeah."

harry nods. "alright." he flips around once more and gets into position, his arms in front of him, lifting his body from the ground, his biceps already straining from the previous pressure.

"close your eyes." louis says, and harry does so. he bites his lip because he can't help but worry about what the hell louis's planning. he tries to think of things that louis could possibly be doing to try and get him to do fifty push ups but none of them are convincing enough to motivate him to complete the work out. however, when he feels a warm body slip through the space in between his body and the ground he starts to think that he possibly won't finish the push ups but will still do  _some_  kind of exercise.

"okay, open them!" louis says after wiggling a bit, probably to get comfortable on the unforgiving soil. harry opens them, already curious, and is not at all surprised to see louis below him, staring up at him with a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

he's surprised, however, at the sight of louis's naked chest in front of him as well. louis took off his shirt? wait, does that mean he took off his-

"eyes up here, love." louis stops harry's head from moving downward, not allowing him to see more. "if you want to know, you gotta work for it."

"what exactly do you propose we do?"

louis bites the inside of his cheek and pecks harry's lips thrice before saying. "easy: for every push up you make, you get to kiss a new place."

harry's eyes widen at that and- yeah, this is effective. this is  _extremely_  effective.

"ready?"

harry nods eagerly at that and starts, his first push up leading to a kiss on louis's forehead. at that louis starts squirming a bit, breathlessly laughing at what they're doing, probably just now realizing that they are about to do it on the football field a day before the big game. 

soon enough, at the eighth push up, harry plants a firm kiss on louis's lips. louis melts underneath him and places his hands on both of harry's cheeks. they kiss passionately, louis tilting his head a bit to be able to slip his tongue inside harry's mouth more comfortably. as soon as harry feels the familiar wetness on his lips and breaching his mouth he lets out a breathy moan, sucking on his tongue before kissing once more. he then delves his tongue inside louis's mouth as well, exploring it completely, running over each crevice. his tongue soon enough interlaces with louis's and they clash hotly, messily, almost sloppily, the saliva trickling from the interaction.

they soon run out of breath and harry's previous unnoticed numbness fades away, making him feel the ache of his still arms on each side of louis's head. 

"eight." louis whispers completely out of breath, sounding already wrecked. harry groans at that and resumes working, placing a ninth on his chin, a tenth on the top of the column of his neck, an eleventh right in the middle- on top of louis's adam's apple.

he hears louis whimper underneath him and he takes advantage of his position, softly sucking and licking that sensitive part of louis's neck. he makes sure to leave a hickey right there before moving on, knowing that if he teased louis enough he might get too mad at him and leave harry sexually frustrated.

his fourteenth and fifteenth kisses (and push ups) are on both of his collarbones (one of his favorite parts of louis's body), but he doesn't have enough time to enjoy it because louis is already whining desperately at him to  _hurry the fuck up or no louis for you_.

his twenty third and twenty fourth push ups place him on louis's nipples, and harry smirks hugely because they're already hard from the chilly air, and louis is naturally sensitive, so this is going to be  _a lot_  of fun. harry hovers his mouth over the right nipple teasingly, letting his warm, warm breath fan over the nub almost tortuously. louis actually smacked his back to try and get him to do something and it makes harry almost topple over, now reminded that his arms are to be kept right there, unmoving, until he's finished. still, that doesn't stop harry from taking the hardened nub into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth before circling it with his tongue. louis's back arched at that and he moaned softly, a muttered "harry" falling from his thin, pink lips. harry went over to the other and bit down gently, just enough to send a small shock of pain he knew louis loved before giving it the same treatment as the one before, only this time using more his teeth than his tongue, scraping them over the pink nub. 

louis smacks harry multiple times, making harry halt his movements and move on. harry knows that louis only lets loose at the very end, and hates losing control too early, so he just warns harry in his own hot yet sadistic way that he's nearly losing it. 

harry's twenty fifth through thirty fifth push ups are just gentle kisses over louis's abdomen and crotch (if he dips his tongue in louis's belly button, well). he had noticed louis's cock was hard, poking his abs as he dropped down, but he hadn't focused on it. however, it's his thirty sixth push up and now it was right in front of his face and- fuck. harry groans at the sight and says "such a lovely cock, babe" before immediately taking it in his mouth, bobbing his head over the length. 

"a-ah, ha-arry." louis moans brokenly, his voice cut off as harry licks the underside, the vein right there, and into the slit. he tongues at it for a while before sucking his cock once more, this time completely deep throating it, not leaving anything out. louis's breath falters for a moment, and his chest erratically heaves up and down when harry's nose touches his crotch. louis absolutely can't take it anymore and cums in harry's mouth, his only warning a loud whine. 

harry sucks every single last drop, keeping the softening member in his mouth until he was completely sure it was clean, making louis hiss at the overstimulation.

harry suddenly moves up and kisses louis deeply, knowing how much louis loves to taste himself in harry's mouth. louis moans hotly in harry's mouth but it's broken,  _wrecked_. harry pulls back and takes a look at louis and his breath stops because,  _fuck_ , louis is right now the definition of wrecked. his hair is matted on his forehead, his eyes are bloodshot with tears in the corners, cheeks flushed, lips are puffy, parted and chapped. harry growls at the sight and just  _can't take it_.

"turn around." he orders lowly, his voice gravelly and raspy, the effects of the blowjob he just gave noticeable.

louis doesn't think twice and turns around, already having lost control. harry smirks wickedly at himself at the thought and chuckles softly, his eyes raking all over louis's back and bum as he places his knees on both sides of his lower back. harry massages softly louis's upper back, trying to ease him up, wanting to have him pliant. the thing is that, louis is so far gone already that it doesn't even take a minute before louis seemingly melts on the ground. harry smirks once more before focusing on the task in hand. 

he peppers kisses over louis's bum, hands fondling the skin gently, loving how it turns red after a while. louis's moans are drowned by harry's groans, the older lad too fucking pleased.

suddenly harry gets impatient, and after a quick smack on louis's bum he waits no more time before separating his ass cheeks and delving his tongue in.

louis moans brokenly at that, murmuring  _harryharryharry_  like it's a mantra. harry starts off by pressing soft, languid kitten licks over the ring of muscle but can't help himself and just plunges his tongue in, licking hotly and wetly inside louis's hole, saliva dripping down his chin.

"harry!" louis screams, his back arching, his head tilted to the side as he tries to control his breathing and look at harry but it's impossible. 

harry keeps lapping at it, loving louis's taste. soon after he adds his index finger, pressing it quickly inside. louis lets a high-pitched squeal at the feeling but stays still as harry crooks his finger in, his tongue relentlessly licking around it. 

harry notices when one finger isn't enough, and now his arms aren't the only part of his body that's straining, so he quickens the process by pulling away and adding two more at the same time.

louis yelps at the sudden burn but if his occasional "m-more, harry, more" are anything to get by, then he can assume that he's absolutely loving it.

harry slips his three fingers out and takes his sweatpants off, along with his underwear. his cock is red and angry, immediately slapping his abdomen as soon as it's out, the cold wind making harry hiss at the sudden contact. 

"c'mon, harry, please, please, hurry up, fuck me, please." harry once again smirks because louis wouldn't be caught dead begging, but he's just so  _lost_  and  _wrecked_  and-  _fuck_.

harry nods and kisses louis's lower back as reassurance. "yeah, baby, m'going in."

he moistens his palm with his own saliva and pumps himself a few times before entering louis, not wanting to hurt the younger lad (although he's sure louis wouldn't mind the pain much). he asks an unnecessary "ready?" before thrusting in, bottoming out in a single thrust. 

louis actually screamed at the sudden stretch and mewled. "fucking  _hell_ , harry!"

harry only grunts in response before taking his cock almost completely out and slamming back in. he did so various times before establishing a rhythm. his knees are starting to hurt from being planted in the same spot for such a long time, and he's sure louis's all muddied in front, and all of this makes everything so much more  _hotter_  and  _why had they never done this before_?

louis gets the strength from who knows where and flips them all of a sudden, and now he's on top of harry. "w-wanna ride you." he says before positioning himself correctly and slamming down on harry's cock. both of their heads fall backward in pleasure at that, low moans emerging from their lips. louis places his hands on harry's chest (just where the swallows are) and uses it as leverage as he sits up and falls back down. he creates a sort of rhythm, but harry (who's also fucking upward into him) and him can never properly synch and that just makes it so much better and he doesn't even know why. he rides harry until his thighs are shaking, quivering, burning, and he doesn't have the strength to move himself up and down anymore.

harry notices and pushes him back down on the ground and continues his pace before. he's now fucking earnestly into louis, now pummeling directly at his prostate, moaning loudly at every thrust because louis is  _so fucking tight_ , and louis is on the ground just fucking  _taking it_ , completely pliant and submissive, moaning and whimpering loudly, his nails all dirty from being dug in the ground as leverage.

louis feels the familiar heat coiling up in his lower stomach and wants to warn harry but he doesn't think he has a voice anymore. so he just lets out tiny gasps at every thrust and clenches around harry greedily. harry nods above him and lowers himself down, his body almost completely covering louis's. "'m close as well, babe."

harry's thrusts are now predictably sloppier, and after biting louis's neck and whispering "you can cum now, babe" at louis, louis cums, completely untouched minus the small friction the movement of harry fucking into him gave him. he lets out a cry so high pitched and seemingly inhumane that harry can't stand anymore and cums as well.

he rides out their highs for a while before falling on louis. louis, ever the cuddler, naturally coils himself into a fetus position and harry wraps his arms around him. louis's thighs are on the hard ground and it hurts a bit, so he places them meticulously over harry's long, lean legs and places his head on harry's chest. they're both breathing heavily, trying to settle and calm down. 

the cool breeze surrounding them is now welcome, and it's enveloping them in an at-the-moment favorable atmosphere, since they feel like they're burning up. 

as soon as they calm down, louis looks up at harry and says in between breaths. "alright, champ, let's go."

harry wheezes a bit before raising his right eyebrow. "excuse me?"

louis tries to nod but finds himself too weak to do so. "yeah. you only did thirty six push ups, love. you have another fourteen to go, move it!"

harry looks at him incredulously before laughing. "i love you" he says and kisses louis sweetly.

"i love you too."

"good" harry smiles before adding as lovingly as he could. "now fuck off you tosser."

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr's il-est-beau.tumblr.com soooooo :)


End file.
